Alexis Kerib (SSSS.Gridman)
|-|Normal= |-|Giant= Summary Alexis Kerib (アレクシス・ケリヴ) is the main antagonist of SSSS.Gridman. He is the spiritual successor of Khan Digifier, then the main antagonist of the original Japanese tokusatsu Denkou Choujin Gridman. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 8-B, possibly far higher | High 6-A Name: Alexis Kerib, Alexis・Kerib (アレクシス・ケリヴ Arekushisu Kerivu) Origin: SSSS.Gridman Gender: Unknown. Refers to himself as male. Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown, referred to as manipulator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics； Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 8; powered and enhanced by negative emotions of humans); Social Influencing possibly added with Mind Manipulation (Manipulated Akane to his bidding, can blend into human lives despite his awkward look and tall build); can exist both in "real life" (in the Computer World) and inside Akane's computer devices; hand to hand combat; Weapon Creation; Weapon Mastery; Energy Projection; Transformation; Teleportation; Absorption (Quickly devoured Akane in his cloak and gained massive negative emotions); Resurrection, Creation and Transmutation with Instance Abreaction (can turn a figure of a monster into a real life monster; can also be used on a human; can resurrect several previously defeated kaiju and released them into the city); Limited Spatial Manipulation (can distort areas inside Akane's house); possibly Size Manipulation (with likely the same mechanism as Gridman; can go up to Large Size Type 2) | All the previous abilities with large enhancements, plus: Regeneration (At least High, possibly Low Godly; shown to instantly regenerate from Gridman's attacks that caused atomization or even complete physical destruction on his body various times); Homing Attack; Danmaku; Portal Creation (Created a large portal that allows him to travel between worlds); Fire Manipulation (Becomes a living flame if he chooses to); limited Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and possibly Mind Manipulation (Despite being weakened when being hit by Grid Fixer Beam, he could still fight abd charge up with a cross-counter punch) Attack Potency: Unknown. At least City Block level, possibly far higher (Did not usually engage into combat but has shown capabilities of one-shotting Anti, who can fight on par with Primal Fighter Gridman and the Neon Genesis Junior High Students) | Multi-Continent level (Conquered the Computer World, which should resemble at least the Earth surface. Fought True Form Gridman twice, defeated him in the first fight.) Speed: Subsonic travel speed with Supersonic attack/reaction speed (Can tag and even blitz Anti, Primal Fighter Gridman, and the Neon Genesis Junior High Students) | At least Subsonic travel speed with Sub-Relativistic attack/reaction speed (Tags True Form Gridman) Lifting Strength: At least [[User blog:Jasonsith/SSSS.Gridman - Assorted feat calculation and others - pack 1#Episode 1: Gridman Runs|'Class M']], possibly far higher Striking Strength: Unknown. At least City Block Class, possibly far higher | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Unknown. At least City Block level, possibly far higher (Should scale to his attack potency). Immortality makes him very difficult to kill. | Multi-Continent level (Fought True Form Gridman twice in the anime series, endured his attacks in the processes). Immortality and regeneration make him very difficult to kill. Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Extended melee range due to his size even as a tall man. At least hundreds of meters with range attacks. | Extended melee range due to his size even as a tall man. Tens of meters by virtue of sheer size when grown into optimal size. At least hundreds of meters with range attacks. Standard Equipment: Twin energy machete, an energy spear (those he can summon at any time he wishes) *'Can Create/Summon:' Any monsters with a kaiju model/figure crafted by Akane. He could later create them without using a model or figure. Intelligence: Genius (Conquered Computer World and created Tsutsujidai for Akane Shinjo. Manipulated Akane throughout the anime series to harvest on her negative emotions.) Weaknesses: Can be overconfident at times. His powers and abilities can be weakened by Gridman's Grid Fixer Beam; can be sealed when weakened despite his listed powers and abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * : By some unknown process, Alexis turns a figure of a monster into a real-life monster. His visor glows red when he uses this power. It can also be used on a human. In Episode 11 he resurrected several previously defeated kaiju and released them into the city. *Energy Pulse: Alexis fires an energy pulse that destroys whatever it hits. *Energy Bolts: Energy bolts fired from Alexis' being with homing effects. *Energy Beam: An energy beam fired from Alexis' hands. It can easily overpower Gridman's Grid Beam. *Portal: Alexis opens a portal to travel through. *Flame Form: Alexis can become a living flame if he chooses to. His eyes are still clearly present. His melee attacks have fire effects. Key: Base | Prime/With Akane absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:SSSS.Gridman